When both our cars collide
by naruchaninlove2
Summary: written by penname 'narusasulove', by same physical author. Songfic about 'helena' by My chemical romance. Sasuke blames himself for what happened to Sakura. Can't tell you anything else, or it'd ruin it.


When Both Our Cars Collide

Summary: songfic about the song 'Helena' by My Chemical Romance. Sasuke and Sakura are best friends. What happens when both their cars collide? Read and find out. PLEASE R&R.

Sasuke and Sakura. It just sounded right. But they were not to be. They could only be friends. Sasuke didn't want her to get hurt. Now there they were. In the hospital. It was a terrible wreck. They didn't think Sakura would make it.

The song. He remembered a song. 'When both our cars collide.' For some reason that line stuck out for Sasuke. Now he knew why.

Sasuke just sat there thinking. "Why?" He asked out loud. "Sasuke. . . you can't. . . blame yourself." Sakura choked. "Sakura. . . it was my fault. You're all I have left. I don't know what to do If I lose you." Sasuke said. Suddenly a medic came into the room.

"Haruno Sakura, you requested this." The medic said. She gave Sakura a peice of paper. Sakura sighed. "Thanks." She managed thanking the medic. The medic bowed and left the room.

"Here. . . Sasuke. . . I had them get this for you." Sakura choked. She held out the paper weakly. Sasuke grabbed it. It appeared to be lyrics. "Oh." He said. It was the song he was thinking about.

He read it quickly:

'Long ago,  
just like the hearse you died to get in again,  
We are,  
So far from you,

Burning on,  
Just like the match you strike to incinerate,  
The lives,  
Of everyone you know,  
and what's the worst you take,  
From every heart you break,  
and like the blade you stain,  
Well I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay,  
So long and goodnight,  
So long and goodnight

Came a time,  
When every starfall brought you to tears again,  
We are,  
The very hurt you sold,  
and what's the worst you take,  
From every heart you break,  
and every blade you stain,  
Well I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I can say,  
Things are better if I stay,  
So long and goodnight,  
So long and goodnight

and If you carry on this way,  
things are better if I stay,  
So long and goodnight,  
So long and goodnight

Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend,  
To leave and then,  
We'll meet again,  
When both our cars collide

what's the worst that I can  
things are better if I stay  
so long and goodnight  
so long and goodnight  
and if you carry on this way  
things are better if I stay  
so long and goodnight  
so long and goodnight.'

Sasuke felt a dampness on his face. He was crying. "Sakura. . . I'll always be here for you. I won't let you die." He said. "Sasuke. . . You'll live on without me." Sakura said quietly. "I won't. . . m-make it." She added.

"Don't say that." Sasuke said. "You're not gonna die. I won't let you. I need you." He finished.

* * *

Several days later, Sasuke came out of his house for the first time since. He was still heartbroken over the loss. He walked up the street toward the Ramen shop. Once there, He spotted Naruto sitting at a seat in the shop. He went in to greet Naruto. 

"Hey." He said taking a seat next to him. "Hey. How are you doing?" Naruto asked gloomily. "W-well. . . I haven't been out of my house since that day." Sasuke said.

"You know. . . I don't blame you for it. It wasn't your fault." Naruto said after a few minutes. "It is too." Sasuke said without missing a beat. "Sasuke, You can't take the blame for it. You couldn't have controlled it." Naruto said back.

"I could too. If only I'd stayed home that day." Sasuke replied angrily. "She hit the other car. The impact of your car didn't kill her. and think about that other family. They lost someone too."

"Don't bring that up. She was my best friend. I loved her so much, and now she's gone. I don't care who else lost someone." Sasuke said his anger rising. "That's selfish. I lost her too. I'm hurt just as much as you."

"Okay. . . you're right. Sorry. I guess I. . . feel like I missed my chance." Sasuke said. He ordered their food and shortly after the two boys had eaten and were leaving. Sasuke remembered that single line of the song. "When both our cars collide." _Her _song. _Her _line.


End file.
